


Upstairs or downstairs

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, reversed roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Hello all. I'm really happy today, celebrating the fact, that I'm just writing my thirtieth story. Yay for me! When I started my fanfiction adventure, I would have never thought, that I will go that far..Luckily, I did. Because of my little jubilee, I decided to do a little experiment, that was in my head for quite a while. Those of you who read my stories regularly, know, that I usually write in canon, giving Charles and Elsie similar attributes, as they have in the series. It is going to be different this time. Totally different. I suspect that not all of you may like it, but I'm hoping you will. This is very experimental story and I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. Summary: I want to introduce you to the Crawley family and their servants, but if you think it's cliché and you already know them well by now, fasten your seat belts, because you ain't seen nothing yet.
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was slowly setting, giving a beautiful landscape of dancing shadows to Downton Abbey household. It was early September and English summer was heading to an end. That was one of the warmest days in this month. It would be a sin to not to spent it outside.

That's exactly what Charles Carson-Lord Grantham thought, walking on his garden, with his hands crossed on his back, looking with proud eyes on his life work-Downton Abbey. Things were going so good recently, that he didn't have any reasons to complain. Business were giving him desired profits, there were no serious problems with the tenants and he had a feeling that everything finally started to fall into it's place. His sight which was focused on the house for a longer while, has now transferred to the bench, situated near the house and his face was immediately brightened with a wide smile, as it always was, when he saw his most beloved wife, Lady Grantham- Elsie Carson (nee Hughes). She looked absolutely adorable, sitting on the bench, under the lace umbrella, covering her skin from the afternoon sun. Her creamy dress perfectly showed her ideal figure. 

Charles Carson was married for almost thirty years, but the feelings for his wife, were as strong as they were from the day he first saw her, on Debutantes Ball in London. Flowing time, giving birth to their four children, didn't harm Elsie in any way. In his eyes, she was still, beautiful, young woman, who he saw at the ball and who have taken his heart and never gave it back. From the moment he first saw her, he knew that she was the one. Fortunately for him, she was from the noble family, so there were absolutely no objections from his or her family, to their marriage. 

They were perfectly happy with each other. Elsie was a walking incarnation of a common sense and she always knew how to stop her husband's symptoms of pride, just to perfectly balance his character. She completed him in every way possible. He couldn't imagine or even didn't want to remember, how his life was like before he met her. They way he saw it-his life only truly began not on the day he was born, but on the day that he first met Elsie.

Elsie being absorbed with her book, felt her husband's sight on her, rose her head and she gave him the sweetest of her smiles, the one that he especially liked. She pointed the place beside her, giving him a signal, that she waits for him to join her. Nothing ever gave her much more happiness, than when Charles was close to her. Both of them, in spite of a long marital period, never had enough of the other one. They were still craving their mutual presence. He gladly headed towards her and willingly sat by her side, breathing in the lovely scent of her perfumes, which he always associated with her and which made him amazingly calm. Whatever the circumstances might have been, even the most unfavorable ones...She reached out to him and he squeezed her little, delicate hand in his. He knew that whatever happens, this extraordinary woman will forever be the greatest happiness that existed in his life.  
Smiling warmly to her, he looked in the opposite direction, where on the grass, in unfolded blanket, sat the four of their children, among reverberating every now and then laughter.

They were young, healthy and joyful, as the children from such family should be...  
Charles took an attentive look at each one of them...  
Their eldest son and his heir-Thomas, was a typical troublemaker. No matter how Charles and Elsie tried, all his life, to make a good behaving gentleman out of him, to prepare him for the duties that he will one day take over from his father, Thomas seemed to be oblivious of the responsibilities, that were ahead of him. Ever since Charles and Elsie remembered, he always searched for trouble...Instead of hanging out with the boys from his sphere, he always wandered around with the hall boys or other servants, looking for an opportunity to make trouble, whenever he could find one.. There was also something very disturbing about his behavior at times. Charles was not exactly sure what it was, but he knew that he was concerned...In his opinion, it was a high time for the boy to get married and give Downton another heir in the succession, to assure a secure future for the house, the family and their name. However, Thomas was not even thinking about it. He seemed to be not interested in any of the suitable girls and after all the balls and social meetings, that he attended, along with his parents, who were hoping that finally he will like some girl, he came home always repeating the same-that this is the last time he attended such meetings and that he is deadly bored with all this. He was the happiest when he could just hang out with his male friends, going into the pub, country dances, drinking and having a carefree time. Charles often sighed a lot and he had many disturbing conversations with Elsie, about their eldest and his future...They were both equally worried, how Thomas fate will look like...

Feeling that he no longer wants to spent such a lovely afternoon, on such glummy thoughts, Charles transferred his sight to their second child-William. He looked at him with an expression of clear appreciation. He couldn't even count, how many times he wished, that William was the his first son and his heir. He was nothing like Thomas. They were different as day and night. William was a blonde with a kindness nature, written all over his face, while Thomas was a brunet, with a cheeky smirk on his face. William was the one who made Lord Grantham-Charles proud. He always did everything he was asked to do. Ever since the day he was born, he didn't cause any troubles at all. He was a good pupil, an obedient son and a loving brother, to all of his siblings, even to Thomas, who wasted no opportunity to bully him, seeing that he was their father's favorite. William was also the one, who always willingly spent time with his father, learning about running the estate, taking a great interest in the tenant's problems. Charles knew, that if God forbid, something has happened to him now and William would be the one who was to replace him, he could go away peacefully, knowing that the estate was in the safe hands. Unfortunately, William was not his heir. Sometimes he wondered, why the law was so unfair, leaving the faith of the household, in the hands of the oldest son, regardless of the fact, if the oldest son was capable of taking care of it or not...

His face frowned a bit, but he soon brighten up, on the very moment he looked on his two younger children: the two girls-Anna and Daisy.   
As almost every man in the world, Charles was desperate to have a son and the heir and during Elsie's first pregnancy, he spent all the nine months, praying for the baby to be a boy and his wish had come true. In fact, Elsie has done a wonderful job, giving him the heir and the spare, within two years time. However, when they welcomed their younger babies-two beautiful girls, Charles understood the difference between being a father to the boys and to the girls. It was a crucial difference. He always treated his boys fairly, but strictly, trying to taught them how to be a real man, who should take care of their future families. So naturally, there had to be a little regime in their upbringing and there was...  
It was entirely different with the girls. They melted daddy's heart, from the moment they came into this world, although each of them in her own way.

Anna-the older one, was a real angel, walking on earth. Even her father always called her that. All the family adored Anna and the servants downstairs did the same, as she was kind and nice to everyone she ever met in her life, regardless of the person's status. She loved her parents very much and she was the best sister to her siblings. Even Thomas, who could be really nasty to everyone else, never gave Anna a hard time and she usually kept all his secrets to herself. Even the darkest ones... She was a frequent visitor downstairs and she was the one they felt very good with. The only person from the family, who seemed to understand the hardness of the servants life. She listened to the cook's nagging with a smile, she learned many useful things from her the lady's maid. She knew all the house maid secrets and she joked with the hall boys. Anna had that amazing ability, that not many people have. She caused, that all the people felt happy and safe in her presence.   
Charles and Elsie loved Anna very much and they were both hoping that one day, she can find a good and decent man, who will become her husband and will take care of her, the best way he can. Anna was a pretty blonde, always successful with men. So there was only a matter of time, before she will find one, who will stole her heart and take her away from her childhood house. Lord and Lady Grantham both wanted it, but dreaded of it, at the same time. Elsie often repeated, that she can't imagine this house without the ray of sunshine that Anna always was...

It was different with Daisy, their youngest child. She was as much loved as Anna of course, but it wasn't always easy to love her...Ever since the day she was born and she started her life, with bloody screams, as soon as she left her mother's womb, Elsie sensed, that her youngest daughter will probably be a rebel and she wasn't wrong. Daisy was rebellious from the earliest childhood. She wished that she was a boy, because in her mind, boys were allowed to do more interesting things than girls. She found that quite unfair, that her brothers were taught different things by the teacher, while she had to be enough with French and etiquette lessons. She didn't give a damn about rules. She wanted to climb the trees, go hunting, ride a horse like a man and do all the forbidden things that she couldn't do. Her mother was devastated, when Daisy told her once, that she hates all the pretty dresses that they made her wear and she would much more prefer to wear trousers, just like her brothers. She had good relations with William and Anna, but she often fought with Thomas, who called her baby and never respected her position in the family.  
Daisy, just like Anna, liked to hanged out downstairs. But from different reasons. She talked with the servants as with equals, she tried to persuade them, that their life is as important, as the people from the upstairs. There was a serious eye rolling at her statements, usually from the cook...Nobody wanted to believe this petite girl, when she tried to convinced them, that one day they will all be equal... Charles and Elsie never treated her left-wing views seriously. As the youngest child, she was almost always unnoticed. They still treated her like a baby, even though she turned twenty this year. She was not as pretty as Anna, although nice to look at, but because of her feisty character and her openly expressed views, she didn't have much suitors around.

Charles looked at all this joyful cluster, once again thinking, how proud he is of them, in spite of their flaws. Elsie was having similar thoughts. They really created a wonderful family, something to be proud of. They looked at each other and smiled, being aware how lucky they really were..

When Charles looked at the other direction, he started to wonder, if it was a good thing, that a custom told to take care of all the unmarried women in the family. That was always the case in British aristocracy and in his own house, by his own roof, two totally different souls, have found their safe shelter.

First was his sister- Sara O'Brien (nee Carson), who became a childless widow, only two years after she married an older widower. When she married him, which was rather surprising for all the family, who was not expecting to ever witness Sara's marriage, mostly because of her nasty character, that revealed itself, already in the early childhood. Somehow, Sara managed to hitched that old widower- Baron O'Brien, but he died of a heart attack, only two years after they got married. Some malicious people said, that it was a real miracle, that he managed to live two years with Sara. As her sharp tongue was commonly known..Unfortunately, after his dead, it soon turned out, that his big house and his fortune, were just a mystification, as he was in debt. Charles managed to sold the house, which covered all the debts of the deceased brother in law and left a tiny sum for Sara, but she had to live somewhere and naturally, there was no other way for her, than to return to her childhood house.   
She became much more vicious, than she already was before, if that was even possible. Because the convenient life, she thought she has chosen, has turned out to be a humiliation for her and exposed her to a ghastly rumors, from all the people she knew. So not having any other option, she returned to the house and she often tried to poisoned a happy marriage for Elsie and Charles, considering, that if she was unhappy, everyone else should be too...

It was quite different with another single woman, who also lived in the Abbey. Red hair and ruddy Beryl Patmore-Elsie's cousin, was a complete opposite of Sara. She was joyful, open and extremely willing to joke all the time. She was, for her own misfortune, an old maid, in full meaning of that word. By some kind of unhappy turn of events, she didn't find a right man in her time and when her parents died and she had difficulties with maintaining the house, Elsie and Charles, who liked her very much, offered her Downton as her house. She was living with them for almost fifteen years, being the most loved auntie Beryl for the children and a source of endless joy to everyone else. She still tried to flirt with every man she met, who were in suitable age, even though she was already forty five, but because of her open and fun nature, nobody really mind. Beryl was so forgiving and generous to everyone, that she could do things, that normally would not be acceptable.

And so the group of people, totally different people, lived together, under one roof, loving each other, hating each other at times and experiencing all the joy and sadness of everyday life. Charles felt responsible for all of them and he rarely let them forget, that he was the boss in this house.


	2. Upstairs or downstairs-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear people. I'm really grateful for all your reviews after first chapter. You really liked this story and I'm happy about it ;-) As I already mentioned, this is totally experimental project. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this, but I hope that I'm going in the right direction. In the first chapter, you have met upstairs (downstairs) characters, in this one, I will introduce you to the downstairs (upstairs) ones. Hope you will enjoy it.

Robert Crawley sat at his chair, in the butler's pantry, with the feeling that this day was not entirely wasted. He was on his feet from early morning, as always taking care of all the needs of the family, the best way he could, but it was tea-time and he could finally have some rest, enjoying his well done duties. He was pleased with this day. He knew that the family was outside, enjoying one of the last days of summer and because they had everything they need, Lord Grantham was kind enough to have servants their little time of rest. Robert has served the family for over thirty years, first as a young footmen, later as a butler. His job was to make sure that the family is being served with the higher, possible standards everyday and he was doing that job perfectly. It wasn't always easy, but as the time passed, he managed to work a perfect system, which allowed him to perform his duties,s the best way he could. 

Lord Grantham rarely showed his enthusiasm or publicly displayed his affections, to anyone beside his wife, who he clearly adored, but he repeated few times to Robert, that he can't imagine this household without his household management. Robert having left his own family, as a teenager, to go into service, has always treated the Granthams with the highest respect, ever since the first day he came into this house and that was quickly observed by the vigilant eye of Lord Grantham and appreciated. Robert was fond of all the family, but he had that special kind of respect for his Lordship. He knew who his boss was and he obeyed him, without any hesitations.

Robert smiled profoundly, as he watched Cora-the housekeeper, entering his pantry. Ever since she came into this house, as a young woman, she immediately became his friend and the most trusted person from the team. They have been promoted in almost the same time and ever since, they were truly equal, as the heads of the Downton staff and they valued the time spent together. Whether it was the afternoon tea or the glass of wine before going to sleep. They talked about everything, sharing their youth secrets, asking advices from the other one, of how to handle their subordinates or simply talking over the daily family matters.  
Cora was an extremely reasonable person. She understood the cores of people's souls and she often evaluated people more properly than Robert did. He was known to get angry easily and after a while, everyone knew that his shoutings were not really that dangerous. They were more Terrensie of Cora's speeches to them. She never shouted, she just took them to her room and gently scolded them, appealing to their sense of decency. It worked much better, than Robert's shouts. When Cora was talking, everyone listened and they truly obeyed her. Of course there was always the question of keeping Robert in belief, that he is the truth leader of the downstairs team, but the staff already knew how to do this by now.

In the servants hall, sat a group of contended staff. They all loved those rare moments of rest. 

Isobel-the lady's maid, was telling them all about the new medical treatments, that she just read about in the newspaper. Even though she was an excellent working lady's maid, devoted to Lady Grantham totally, she was also known downstairs as a self-appointed nurse, as medicine was her big hobby. As a young girl, she wanted to be a nurse or better yet a doctor, which was a pipe dream, to the woman of her social status. Her family was rather poor and she had to search for an occasion to earn money, especially after the sudden death of her husband, who was killed during the Boer war, leaving her as a young widow, with a two year old boy-Matthew. Her parents were kind enough to take care of the boy, when she found the dream job-lady's maid in the big house. She was forever grateful to them and she still thanked them in her prayers, leaving flowers at their grave, as they both died few years ago.

Listening to her mother's medical enthusiasm, Matthew, smiled warmly, sitting opposite to her, at the table. He was a young, handsome boy, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He worked as His Lordship's valet, ever since Mr Gregory left the service to retire. Isobel has managed to persuade Her Ladyship, to give her son a chance, as she was well aware, that he has to find a way to make a living and Lady Elsie, being kind and warm-heart, always full of gratitude for Isobel's effectiveness, has easily managed to persuade her husband, to give the boy the chance. It only took her one conversation, in the quiet privacy of their bedroom and Lord Grantham accepted this arrangement, even though it was pretty unusual. Everyone liked young Matthew very quickly, as he was hardworking, kind and very sociable. He was listening to his mother's speech carefully, until the moment where two maids: Mary and Edith has entered the servants hall, to join the others, for their afternoon tea. Ever since Matthew came to this house, from his first day, his eyes were set on Mary. Isobel had no idea what her son saw in this girl, because Mary was the girl who acted pretty snobbish, in spite of her low social status. She liked to read gossips from high society, ranting about how she belonged upstairs, not downstairs. How she always thought, that she should be a great lady, living upstairs and it was only the question of a mistake, that she was where she was...She was really pretty, but because of her character, not many people were keen to hang out with her. In exception of Matthew. He followed her like a puppy, making all her wishes come true and everyone, besides Isobel, learnt to accept this situation.

Edith-the second house maid, was as pretty as Mary, she also had a much more likable character. She wasn't that talkative, more quiet and reserved. Spending most of her free time on reading novels. She also tried to write some of her own, hiding that fact from Mary, with who she shared a room, but unfortunately, Mary discovered that and she humiliated Edith, in front of everyone, laughing of her hobby. Ever since this embarrassing moment, Edith made sure to keep her secrets well hidden from Mary. Edith was a person who got along with everyone well, she was not exceptionally sociable, but she tried to be nice to all the people she knew, but in Mary's presence she always felt worse, so she decided to avoid spending time with her, as much as it was possible. She effectively got out of her way, complying to all her wishes, as Mary not knowing why, has proclaimed herself a head house maid, even though she wasn't officially promoted. Edith felt that they will probably never like each other.

At the same time, in the kitchen, Violet-the cook, has gladly reached the her tea cup, thinking that she wouldn't mind few moments of peace and quiet, which were almost never a case for her. The work of the cook was a never ending story and Violet was on her feet all day, everyday, from dawn till dusk. Violet was reigning in the kitchen indivisibly. There was no point of discussing with her. Everyone knew how difficult it is to be a cook and everyone respected her for all the hard work she had to deal with everyday. Meal time in Downton was almost never over. Starting from breakfast, through lunch, team time and dinner. It was much more difficult, when they were hosting a party or having some guests. Sometimes, Violet thought that it is impossible to encompass so much work at once and her age was not making it any easy for her. The housekeeper-Cora, who was her good friend, has asked her few times, if she was capable of still doing the job and the answer was always the same- 'I am, till there is any breath left in my body”. Violet sensed that her life would be over, in the day she had to quit her job. So she suffered in silence, working with the same enthusiasm and with a great doze of maliciousness, especially when the house was full of guests and there was extra work to do. Everyone knew that in those times, it was better to get out of her way.

The best knowledge in that subject belonged to Sybil-the kitchen help, who was sent to service as a thirteen year old girl. She was a very beautiful, but always a little frightened girl, who was at Violet's mercy totally. As a kitchen help, she was the lowest of the low, even in the servants hierarchy. She was not allowed to eat with other servants and she was basically a doormat for everyone. Violet never missed an opportunity to boss around Sybil and she was the happiest one, when she could have scolded the girl for the thousand times each day.  
In spite of the little flaws, that each of the members of downstairs team had, they somehow managed to live together, rather amicably, for most of the time. Always having the knowledge, on the back of their heads, that they are only here to serve, The big house was not about them, it was about the glorious people who lived upstairs.. They were just a background people, even though the house would have probably fallen apart without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's all for this chapter. I have to tell you, that it was difficult to write. More difficult than before, because I know how to write downstairs characters, but I'm not so familiar with writing the upstairs ones. I'm really starting to get a mix up here ;-) ;-) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes and let me know if this story is worth continuing. Many thanks and see you soon!


	3. Upstairs or downstairs-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear people. It's been a while, since I've updated the story, but I have not forgot about it. Somewhere along the way, I wrote three new stories, but I still want to write few chapters of this one, since you seem to like it so much. So, let's go back to the reversed characters of Downton Abbey and find out, how they are getting on in new circumstances ;-) Hope you will like it.  
> Author's note: I intend to write short chapters, with a lot of dialogues, very different than in my other stories.

“Is that all Mylady? Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Thank you Isobel.* You've helped me enough today. Without you and your last minute fittings, I wouldn't have a proper dress for tonight's party. I'm very grateful.”

“Thank you Mylady. I'm glad that I could be helpful.”

“Did the boys came back already? When we left the party, they were still there. I don't like when Thomas wanders around somewhere at night. He always causes trouble then.”

“They came back just few moments ago. I just passed Matthew down the hall, when I came here and he was going to help Mr Thomas to prepare to sleep.”

“I'm glad...I can go to sleep now calmly and I really need a rest.”

“Mylady, did you have a good time at the party tonight, if I might ask?”

“I did, but those social gatherings are not that fun for me, as they were ten years ago. I think that I have reached the age, when I appreciate the privacy of my own home more, than meetings with my friends. I must be getting old.”

“Mylady you are still a young woman and full of life.”

“Thank you Isobel. Go and have some proper rest. You've earned it. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mylady.”

Isobel left the room, leaving Elsie alone, in front of the mirror. She was very tired, but she suddenly started to wonder about the exchange of words, that she just had with Isobel...Was she really a young woman? Her reflection in the mirror always seemed to say otherwise...Elsie was full of life optimism, but she was very sensitive about the question of her age and looks. She loved her life and she wouldn't change anything in it, but sometimes, when she saw young, fresh women, during parties like tonight, she felt uneasy...Like that part of life was far behind her...

She sighed heavily and lower her sight, when suddenly, she felt strong arms embracing her waist and a feeling of warm and safety filled all her body, when his lips touched a side of her neck..She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations, that her husband's lips still gave her, even after all those years. She might not have been a teen age girl anymore, trembling at his touch, however every time he touched her, she felt loved and desired, in spite of the long period that their marriage lasted....

“Why is my beautiful wife making me wait for her so long? Our bed is getting cold without you love...I'm waiting and waiting...”

“I'm ready Charles...I was just thinking about some stuff...”

“And what stuff would that be...?”

“For example how old I am...And how you may no longer find me attractive as before, because I'm not a young woman anymore..”

“Elsie....Why do you even have thoughts like this? Where do they come from? Don't you know that you are the only woman that I love and adore?”

“I know Charles...I feel your love everyday...”-Elsie stood from her dressing table, turned around, to face her husband and she indulged him with tiny, sweet kisses, all around his face..

“Mmmm...That feels nice..Let's go to bed...”

They went towards their bed, holding hands...When they both climed into it, Elsie instinctively put her head on his chest, whilst he embraced her tightly in his arms...She unbuttoned top button of his pajama and inserted her hand inside, playing with his chest hair gently...

“Thomas and William got back already...Isobel told me...I was so worried that he is going to look for trouble again...”

Charles's face frowned suddenly, when Elsie mentioned their eldest son...Thomas was a constant cause of his headaches and worries. The boy didn't treat his life seriously and there was something about him that Charles found disturbing, although he couldn't quite figured out what it was...

“I'm worry about the boy...He is 22 already and what? He should think about marrriage...I was hoping that he will take interest in that lovely young Emma, you know-the Gardner's daughter. She is almost his age and Lady Roseby sat them next to each other in the dinning table. She would have been suitable for him. Instead of talking to the girl, he spent most of today's evening laughing and joking with Ellis's son- Richard. I was hoping that he was behind that silly faze of young capers.”

“Oh Charlie...You know that we can't force him to choose the wife we like...It has to be his choice, not ours...I think that eventually, he will come around...I mean it's not like you let your parents chose a wife for you...”

“There was no way that I would let them do that...Ever since I met the prettiest girl in the world..With auburn hair and sapphire eyes, who came from Scotland, like a Highland fairy, I knew that I couldn't marry anyone else...”

“Hmmm...I wonder who that lucky girl was. I think I'd like to meet her..”-Elsie smiled warmly to her husband and gave him the softest kiss...”To tell you the truth Charles, I'm more worried about our Anna. Have you noticed how much time she spents during every party with Sir John Bates? He is a gentleman and he is from our sphere, that's true, but he is so much older than she is and he is a widower and you know what they say about the death of his first wife...”

“Elsie..You are not suggesting that he..”

“No! Of course not...But still...It's very strange...His wife's passing is a mystery...Besides, the age difference...Do you think that Anna is serious about him?”

“I wouldn't worry about that Els...She is so young...She is only twenty...She will probably fall in love few times before she decides to marry someone...”

“I wouldn't be so sure Charlie...Anna is very determined in everything she does...If she decided that Sir John Bates is the one, we can have a problem with convincing her to someone else..”

“Will see..At least we don't have to worry about William's and Daisy love life for now...They are both so reasonable...William is only interested in the matters of the estate and Daisy in politics and revolutions...I wish that William would be more like Thomas...”

“I know love...But you can't compare them..They are two different people....You know how hurt Thomas is, when you are comparing him to William..He is very sensitive about it..”

“I noticed that Els...Remember how much easier it was when they were little? We were so happy then, watching them fall asleep at night, tired after another day of fun outside...We didn't worry about their future so much...And now? Whenever we are solving one problem, there is another one appearing..”

“That's true...But we really can't complain...We have four, healthy children, full of life...Each of them is different and they have their flaws, but they are our beloved children...We couldn't have asked for more...”

“Indeed they are...Our beloved children and our happiness, which I received from my beloved wife...I will never be able to thank you enough for our beautiful children Elsie...”

“You don't have to thank me Charlie...You took an active part in creating them...”

“I did and that was an extremely pleasant task, that I never have enough of...In fact...I think it's time for us to remind ourselves those moments, don't you think Lady Elsie?”

“With pleasure Lord Grantham...With pleasure...”

Charles reached to the lamp, standing on the night stand, besides the bed and turned it off...The whole Abbey has sanked into the darkness and silence of the night, while Charles and Elsie once again have given themselves a proof of their love....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today's chapter....I'm thinking that this story will involve more of the upstairs group, because I'm having o much fun picturing them in their new roles, but I will try to gave the downstairs team something fun as well. Sorry for any errors. Hope you liked it. Please let me know if you want me to continue the story. Thank you for everything and stay safe!  
> *I know that normally Elsie should addressed her maid by her surname but since I can't call her Crawley, you will have to forgive me this inaccuracy and let me call her Isobel ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this chapter my friends...I thought that I will make it a one-shot, but I tend to write too much...As you can easily see, I went for an idea with the reversed roles. That is the downstairs characters are the upstairs characters and other way round....Sorry for any possible mistakes. And I would really like to hear your thoughts on this...Did you like the idea and what's more important-are you willing to know the downstairs characters and find out who is who? Please let me know, what you think. Thanks for taking your time to read this story and see you soon. Hopefully!


End file.
